Stranger
by randomwriterssummit
Summary: All they wanted to do was hang out and maybe watch a hockey game...but all of that goes wrong when Kendall's father comes into the mix..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you guys like it…**

**Last Day of School**

***Ringgg, Ringgg***

**As I got up to walk to my locker, James, Logan, and Carlos met up with me.**

"**Hey." Logan said.**

"**Hey guys." I said as they came closer.**

"**So, are we still on for hockey tonight?" asked Carlos. **

"**AS far as I know, yes. Hey, do you guys wanna spend the night?"**

"**Sure!" they all responded.**

"**Ok, well, I'll text my mom." I said as I pulled out my phone. **

"**That's weird…she usually texts me right back." I said.**

"**Did she have to work today?" Logan asked.**

"**No, but she might have gotten called in."**

"**Well, we can meet up at the office once we get packed up." James said.**

"**See you guys in a minute!"**

**I ran to my locker, shoved the rest of my crap in my bag, and started down to the office.**

***Beep* Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia, please come down to the office. *Beep***

**Oh, well, im already going to the office, sooo.**

**5 minutes later**

"**Boys, the principal would like to see you right now." the secretary said.**

**As we walked into the office, I began to wonder what was wrong.**

"**Boys, sit down. I have some very bad news." the principal said.**

"**What is it?" we all said.**

"**Kendall, you mom and sister were in a car accident about an hour ago and you r mom is in a coma. Your little sister has various injures." the principal said with tears in her eyes.**

**I jumped out of my seat and began to run down the halls. I ran out of the building and ran to my street. There were four cop cars in front of my house. I then ran to Logan's house to talk to his mom, because we had been close ever since my dad was sent to jail. (A/N: There will be a story about that soon.) **

**I rang the doorbell and waited until Mrs. Mitchell opened the door.**

"**He-Kendall? Why are you crying? Come inside."**

**I came inside and sat on the couch. Mrs. Mitchell handed me a coke and sat down beside me.**

"**T-t-thanks." was all I could manage to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story has gotten a really good response so far…I will be continuing it…I will try to update weekly…READ AND REVIEW…BTW: Big Time Rush never existed in this story and it never will…**

"**Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.**

"**Well, um, me and the guys were called down to the office and they told us that my mom and Katie were in a car crash; now they're both in comas." I said with tears in my eyes.**

"**Oh my word." Mrs. Mitchell said as she hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder.**

**We heard the door open as Logan, James, and Carlos came in with tears in their eyes. They all joined in for a group hug.**

"**Well, guys, James and Carlos, you guys should call your parents and say that you're spending the night here. Logan and Kendall go over to the house and grab anything you might need for the next few weeks or months."**

"**So, I'm going to live here now? With you guys?" I asked.**

"**YES!" Mrs. Mitchell and Logan said at the same time, "You can share a room with Logan." Mrs. Mitchell added.**

"**Thanks!" I said as Logie and I started to walk to my house.**

**1 Hour Later**

**By now, I had packed up all of my clothes, my laptop, my music stuff, some pictures, and a huge batch of cookies that my mom made earlier today. I grabbed the house key and walked out with Logan when I received a phone call.**

"**Hello?.." I said into the phone.**

"**Hi, this is Officer Jason Smith. We have some new information on the car wreck that your family was involved in."**

"**Go on…" I said wondering what he would say.**

"**Well, this was not a normal car wreck…It was a hit-and-run…We also found out who the other driver was."**

"**WHO?**

"**A man by the name of Taylor Alex Jones. Does it sound familiar?"**

"**Yes…in fact he was my father. He was abusive, so my parents divorced and changed our last name when he went to jail. He was sentenced to 15 years…When did he get out?" I said with tears in my eyes.**

"**He…didn't…He escaped."**

"**Wow..Um..well…when he first started to hurt my family, he said that if we ever told anyone that he would probably go to jail…and since I was a little kid, every once in a while he would say that he loved us…and when he said that, it gave me hope that he would stop, but he never did…one day, I was hanging out with my friends and they noticed something was up, so I finally broke down and told them what had been going on…one of their dads was a police officer, so he told him and my dad was in jail the next day. But the last thing he said to us was that he would ruin our lives.."**

"**Thank you for telling me that…Do you have a place to stay?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Bye!" the police officer said sounding overly perky.**

"**Who was that?" Logan said. I kinda jumped because I forgot he was there.**

"**A police officer."**

"**Ok, so, let's get your stuff into my room and then maybe we can go visit your family."**

"**Ok.."**

**3 Hours Later…**

"**Jennifer and Katie Knight?" a nurse said as she walked into the waiting room.**

"**That's us." I said trying to stand on my feet.**

**We walked in on my mom and…NO KATIE?**

**I ran over to Katie's bed where I saw a note lying on her pillow.**

_**Dear Kendall and Friends,**_

_** Lately, I've heard you're in a boy band. Thank the lord for autotuning. You were never a good singer anyways…But I've teamed up with you old "friends" from Minnesota…Do you remember Jake, Billy, and Dylan? We are going to ruin your life no matter what it takes. Have a good day back in apartment 2J…Hehe**_

_** Taylor Alex Jones**_

**No, this can't be happening, my mom is in a coma and my little sister has been kidnapped by our crazy father. OH GREAT! HE EVEN KNOWS WHERE I FRICKING LIVE!**

**I sat down in a chair in the far corner of the room with the letter in my hand and started to sob.**

"**Kendall, what's wrong with Katie?" Logan asked desperately, Katie was like a little sister to him.**

**I refused to answer.**

"**Come on Kendall, you can tell us anything." Carlos said, wanting to know what happened.**

**I handed the three of them the crazy letter.**

**I kept sobbing as they read the letter.**

"**Oh…my…word, Kendall…"Logan said with tears in his eyes**

**They all had a surprised look on their faces; I don't think they have ever seen their supposevly fearless leader cry, let alone sob… **

**A/N: Enjoy…you guys should like kill the review button….i think this was the greatest chapter ive ever written for a story…gotta go…supposed to be doing homework…LOL…I love social studies…haha**


End file.
